In My Dreams: Masked Boy
by btTara
Summary: Sasuke gets into a car accident and ends up staying in the hospital. During his recovery he begins to have dreams of a mysterious blond boy. SasuNaru, AU. - Discontinued
1. The Accident

**In My Dreams: Masked Boy**

**Summary: Sasuke gets into a car accident and ends up staying in the hospital. During his recovery he begins to have dreams of a mysterious blond boy. SasuNaru, AU.**

**I don't own Naruto. . . . . if I did I would turn almost all of the guys gay. . . . . and maybe I'll turn all the girls into guys too!**

**AN: I have no beta so bear with me.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Accident**

I was walking down the streets from school taking the usual stroll down the sidewalk after school. It was dark and a bit windy outside, but I can find my way through this darkness. I knew it was dangerous for a teenager to be walking home at night, but my parents were dead and my brother was busy with his job.

Ever since my parents died from a plane crash on their anniversary my brother had inherited father's business. From then on my brother and I drew farther apart until I couldn't stand to be around him anymore. It would be weird to be around him since there was not much to talk about between us. It was as if we were complete strangers.

Asking him for a ride would mean he has to take time away from the Sharingan Company and besides it would widen the gap between us due to the complete silence. Halfway to my destination a suddenly car stopped in ahead of me. The window of the car opened revealing a familiar face, Shikamaru.

"Hey, Sasuke what are you doing out here so late?"

"Walking home."

"Do you need a ride home?"

"No"

"Are you sure? There are a lot of people who almost got run over on these streets just recently. I also heard that some kid got rammed and has been spending many months in the hospital."

"So?"

"You know that these roads are dangerous at night; you should consider taking my offer for your own safety."

"No, thanks."

"Ah, you're troublesome."

"Don't worry, I'll watch out for cars. I'll be fine."

"Well, then see you at school, Uchiha."

"Later."

I watched the car disappear in the horizon as I started walking towards the direction of my destination. Shikamaru was a classmate in some of my classes. Although he spends most of his hours sleeping at school he was quite the genius. He was generally a nice guy to everyone and didn't like getting involved in things. Reaching the cross walk, and waiting for the lights to turn in my favor, I forced my legs to move forward. Not paying attention to the car coming towards me, expecting it to stop since the driver would be able to notice me under the street light. I felt my weight lift and before I knew it I was on the ground. After the contact my body went limb and I can feel the pain surging through my veins. I couldn't clearly make out the car that had hit me because my vision was blurred. There was an overwhelming headache that made my head spin. Then my body started to feel numb. As my body was reacting to the damage that it received, two figures popped out of the vehicle.

"Oh, shit! Not again!"

"You idiot! I told you to freak'n stop! Now look what happened!"

"I . . . . . I thought I would make it this time. I thought I would pass him before he crossed."

"Yeah, right! You failed the first time. What makes you think you'll get it this time?"

"B-but, Dad can do it."

"Who cares! That doesn't mean you should do it!"

". . . . . Yeah you're right I should stop doing this."

"Quick, we should call an ambulance and leave right away before you get caught."

"Yeah."

Those were the last words I heard before my vision went blank. . . . .

* * *

**. . . . . Yeah, another dream fic with overused car accidents theme. Don't blame me, I don't know what else to use besides car accidents. This is supposed to be an angst and fantasy fic . . . . . if Sasuke's dreams are weird to you and I'm sorry because I have weird dreams like that and I really never had a dream where everything seemed normal. . . . . not that I recall. . . . . Don't drink and drive and don't do what these people did in this fic. . . . . It just annoys the hell out of me when ever I cross the road and hear the car vroom pass me even when it's they are supposed to stay at a low speed. It's a good thing I check the road for cars most of the time. Anyways I'm not the best writer around the block so give me some good tips.**


	2. The Masked boy

**In My Dreams: Masked Boy**

**Summary: Sasuke gets into a car accident and ends up staying in the hospital. During his recovery he begins to have dreams of a mysterious blond boy. SasuNaru, AU.**

**I don't own Naruto. . . . . if I did I would turn almost all of the guys gay. . . . . and maybe I'll turn all the girls into guys too!**

**AN: I have no beta so bear with me.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Masked boy**

". . . . . . Where is this?"

I was in standing in my room, but it rather felt somewhat strange. There were no windows and all of my belongings were gone. The only things left in the room were my bed and my chair. The door creaked open revealing a woman who has not aged a bit since I last seen here.

"Mother"

"Sasuke, I know you want us to come to your graduation, but this is very important to us also. We need to spend time with each other. We need time alone to remember those days that brought us together. Sasuke, your father and I need to restore all of our lost feelings."

". . . . . ."

"We're sorry . . . . . Sasuke, I promise that on your next graduation we'll be there no matter what happens. "

"No . . . . ."

"Good bye . . . . . Sasuke."

"No! Wait! Don't go! You'll die! You'll both die! Don't go, mother!"

As the boy rises up to stop the woman, she suddenly vanishes. The raven haired boy drops down and starts sobbing, but his tears refused to come out. Darkness consumed the whole room, yet he felt as if there was another presence within the darkness.

"Stop crying. She already said she was sorry."

"Who's there?!"

"Who?"

"Yeah, you, who else would I be talking to?"

"Oh, me? I am Kyuubi, the Great Fox Sage!"

Out of the darkness a boy appeared. He had blond, spiky hair, and wore traditional Japanese clothes. The boy's face was covered with a mask that resembled a fox. He even had fox ears and a tail.

Sasuke's eyes shot open, seeing a blank white ceiling. Wondering how he got here, Sasuke scans his surroundings. He realizes where he is and what had happened to him. As if on que, the door clicks open and reveals two men. One of the men wore a mask over half of his face and had silver hair draped to one side. The other man resembled Sasuke except he was older and had longer hair. The young boy cursed under his breath. Of all the people who had showed up it had to be them.

"Yo, how's it been going, Sasuke?"

"Is that what you say to all your patients?"

"No, you're special."

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

"Sasuke, I thought I told you that if you ever needed a ride home don't hesitate to ask."

". . . . . . . . You have a business to run."

"I can always send someone to pick you up. You know how dangerous that road is at night."

"I know . . . . . . . . . ."

"Don't walk out at night ever again. Do you understand?"

". . . . . . Yes."

"Good. I have a meeting I have to attend now. I'll come back later . . . . ."

The businessman exited the room quietly, leaving an awkward silence between the two other people. Trying to break the silent tension the silver haired man spoke.

"So . . . how was school?"

". . . . . the same as usual."

"Anything new?"

". . . . . No."

"How are your grades?"

". . . . . . the usual."

"You're no fun. Can't you be a bit more talkative?"

"No."

". . . . . . . . ."

"You know what you need."

"What?"

"A girlfriend."

"No, thanks. I have enough girls fawning over me already."

"Okay . . . . . Boyfriend, then?"

"Are you serious?!"

"Alright, I'll stop joking . . . . . You definitely need a friend though."

". . . . . . ."

"I'm serious about you getting a friend. You're always by yourself. Don't you feel lonely?"

"I'm fine."

"Sasuke, you can't go on like this forever."

". . . . . . . ."

"Come on, Sasuke, give it a shot."

". . . . . . No."

The older man sighs and slumps his shoulders. Giving up on the young boy, he slowly walks to the door.

"I'll come check on you later, Sasuke."

With the older man gone the boy was left alone in the room. He gently sets his head down on the soft pillow and falls asleep.

The room was filled with many people. All of them were dressed in tuxedos and gowns. It was a masquerade, hosted by some well known and famous man. Almost everyone in the event wore masks. Seemingly isolated by the other guests, the only maskless man stood in the center of the ball. He was standing tall, holding up his nose in pride. The man had dark hair and a navy blue suit. Sasuke didn't understand what he was doing. He hated parties because girls would always surround him, but instead they were anticipating for the arrival of the host. After waiting for hours, Sasuke was losing his patience. He was about to turn and leave the party when the people started clapping and cheering. The raven haired boy shook his head in all directions looking for what excited the other guests, being unable to locate it.

"Leaving so soon, Sasuke?"

The voice echoed throughout the walls. Listening closely to the sound the maskless man was able to direct the location of the man. Lifting his head up, Sasuke manages to catch a orange blur with his eyes. Standing in front of him was a blond man in a orange kimono with a blue obi tied around his waist. This man was also wearing sandals and a fox mask with fox ears and a tail to compliment the mask.

"It's you. I remember you. You'r that boy."

"I have a name you know. It's Kyuubi, the Great Fox Sage."

"Tch."

"What?! Are you not amazed at how great I am or are you just jealous?"

"Pfff. Who would be jealous of a dobe like you?"

"Shut up!"

The blond latch himself at the other boy. Sasuke sensing the boy's movements, leaps to the side avoiding the attack. The fox boy turns around and sweeps his claws at the dark haired boy, missing his target. Sasuke widens his distance between the masked boy, waiting and watching for the boy's next move.

"Afraid to fight me bastard?! Afriad to take a hit?!!"

"No, you just swing like a girl."

"Argh! You! . . . You . . . You're just a wussy! A wussy that runs and cries out to your mommy!"

"I do not!"

"Yeah, you did! You cried out 'No! No! Wait, Mommy, don't go! You'll die. You'll both die!-"

"Shut up!"

" Don't go, Mommy!-"

"Shut up!!"

"Mommy!!!'"

"Shut the fuck up!!!"

The raven haired boy lunges at the loud boy. He lands on top of the Kyuubi and pulls up the fox boy, gripping on his kimono.

"Shut up, or I'll beat the crap out of you."

"Heh, beat the crap out of me? I'm afraid you've underestimated me."

All of the masked guest in the room took off their masks to reveal another mask underneath. It was the same mask the blond wore. There was a huge puff of smoke surrounding the guests, once the smoke cleared all the guests that were once there were replaced with Kyuubi-doubles. Sasuke scanned his surroundings realizing that he is out numbered. He needed a strategy and an escape route. All the clones started to charge towards him grabbing all of Sasuke's limbs, holding him in place. Sudden realization hits him as he knows now that he already lost in the beginning. A clone lifts his hand clasping it into a fist and forcefully swings it towards Sasuke's face. The raven clenches his eyes shut getting ready to receive the blow.

* * *

**. . . . . I don't know the name of Sasuke's mother . . . . . okay maybe I do. I think it's Mikoto? Okay, I don't care I just don't want to mention her name that gives her some sort of existence. Errrr. . . . . whatever. Sorry if Sasuke sounds a bit corny wanting his Mommy to stay. I didn't really know how I should have done it. Please give me your honest opinion and tell me what I should have done even if it sounds cruel or mean. Anyways I thought I should have ended the chapter when it ended with Sasuke falling asleep again but I wanted to have Naruto in the 2****nd**** chapter sooooo yeah. Anyways I'm trying to make my chapters longer putting in more descriptions and what not. I also suck at writing 3****rd**** person because I'm a bit self-centered or just think in that sense. . . . . If you haven't noticed I write "I" a lot. . . . . . Do people enjoy 1****st**** person or 3****rd**** person better? Should I change it to 1****st**** person keep it 3****rd**** person. . . . . If there isn't much to comment on my writing then please answer these questions. Thank you.**


	3. Who's Dream Am I Exactly In?

**In My Dreams: Masked Boy**

**AN: I thought I should at least post this up even though I don't plan to finish it.**

3rd POV

* * *

**Chapter 3: Who's Dream Am I Exactly In?**

His eyes twitch right open, body covered in sweat, trembling at the cold air. He swings his torso up, breathing in hard breaths, realizing. . . . .

"Another dream. . . . ."

The room was filled with darkness and silence. It took time for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. After a while he was able to identify a glass of water at his left side. He tried to reach out with his right arm to gasp the cup only to silently curse at the pain in his right arm. Remembering the events that happened to him Sasuke examines his arm only to see that it was slapped in between 2 flat metal plates all wrapped around bandages. He takes the cup in his left hand and quenches his thirst by filling up his dry lungs with water. After setting the cup down, Sasuke sets himself back on the bed and sleeps.

* * *

Sasuke stirs up to the noise outside of his room. A nurse approaches him, wearing the typical white outfit. Her hair was a soft pink and her emerald eyes were shining with excitement. Sasuke knew the shine in her eyes they were the eyes of a lovesick animal. He groans in irritation, he didn't like this kind of attention. When the nurse came closer the dark haired boy finally notices that she was pulling a cart along and in it carried the strong scent of coffee. The nurse pulls out a chart and looks back and forth between Sasuke and the chart.

"Good morning. My name is Haruno Sakura and you must be Uchiha Sasuke. How are you do-"

"Sakura-chan!!!"

"That, that voice! Lee?!"

"Sakura-chan!!! Which room are you in?!!!"

"Lee! I'm in room 39!"

"Okay!!! I'll be there in 3 seconds!"

There were fast stomping sounds that were getting louder and louder until a flash of green appeared besides the door.

"Lee!"

"Sakura!"

"What are you doing here Lee? You know that I'm busy tending a patient right now."

"I came here to tell you that I'm working here today! So we can work together and see each other everyday!"

"Really?! That's great! . . . . . . . Lee, why aren't you in a nurse outfit?"

"I prefer to wear this! It's more convenient and comfortable!"

"But you've still got to wear the outfit and they are very strict about the dress code. You might get fired if you're seen working in that."

"You're right! I should go change really quickly!!!"

"Wait! Lee, can you be a bit more quiet? There are patients sleeping right now you don't want to wake them up."

"Okay, I got it! I'll be back, Sakura-chan! Wait for me!"

Lee dashes back into the hall way and a few shouts of 'No running in the hospital' could be heard.

"Now where was I? . . . . . Oh, Uchiha about your condition, It appears that your right arm has been damaged."

"Will I still be able to use it?"

"As long as you let it heal, then I'm sure your arm will be as good a new. Now you haven't broken any bones on your leg, but the impact with the car has caused your leg to bruise and swell. Don't worry you can still walk it's just that it'll be a bit tough and painful."

"Is that all?"

"Except for a few cuts and scrapes here and there, but that's pretty much it."

"Do you know how long I'll be hospitalized?"

"At the least 2 weeks. I'm guessing. Oh, I almost forgot! Here's your breakfast, Uchiha!" The nurse slowly set the tray in front of the boy and picked up a device. She pointed at a red button that had a small white line drawing on it. It was obvious to the raven haired boy that it was a button used to call nurses.

"If you need any assistance then you just press this button and we'll come help you. I'll check up on you later." The pink haired girl left the room leaving Sasuke to slowly finish his breakfast. After finishing his meal, he grabbed the remote and started to flip though the channels, but failed to find one of his interest. He looked around the room to see if there were books but it seems that this hospital didn't supply books to its patients. Sighing in defeat Sasuke did the only thing he could do to pass time, sleep.

* * *

The sound of laughter stirred Sasuke awake. He was in a playground will with little kids. There were small rocks in the box that held all the jungle gym, the swings, and the slides, but he was too big to play in those. All the children were gathered in all around in one spot. Curious, Sasuke went to look at what caught the children's attention. They were all gathered around a blond child who had his knees up to his chest, head slumped down, and was facing the ground as if trying to hide away from the other children, but the children left a huge gap between themselves and the small child as if the child held a dangerous disease in which can be passed on to another person upon physical contact. Sasuke was about to approach the kid until the blond child spoke.

"Stop laughing!"

"Ha, ha, ha! Why not?! It's funny!" Sasuke looked to see the child who spoke the blond only to see a faceless child who's whole body was all black as if the darkness will consume the clothes on the child that weren't a hue of black.

"It's not funny! I fell of the swing!"

"Yeah, it is! It's because you fell of the swing! Swinging is so easy!"

"No!. . . . . It's. . . . . . it's . . . . . .because" The kid finally stood up and and inhale a breath full of air. "It's because you pushed me off the swing!" Sasuke couldn't see the face of the blond boy since the boy's back was facing Sasuke.

"So? You were taking too long on that swing!"

"There are other swings! You could have used those other swings!" The boy pointed at an empty row of swings, his arm shaking with rage.

"Well I liked that swing!"

"Liar! You just wanted to push me!"

"Na-uh! No I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Shut up! Mom says you're a bad boy and bad boys break things! If I didn't push you off the swing you would have broken it!"

"I'm not a bad boy!"

"Yes you are! You're a bad boy that's why you broke your parents! No body wants you! Go away, bad boy! Bad boy!" the other children joined the dark boy themselves too have dark faces chanting "Bad boy" over and over as if it will banish an evil spirit.

"S-shut up! I'm not a bad boy!! Shut up!!!" the small child ran away from the scene as if the insults were too much to take. With his full attention on the child and without thinking Sasuke followed the child outside of the playground. Finally the child broke down and cried, but keep his voice low as if to keep others from enjoying his pain. The Sasuke took a step closer to the boy slowly approaching the boy with caution.

"Go away!"

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ." Sasuke just stood in his spot, not really knowing what to do. He himself has never dealt with this kind of situation before. Living in a rich environment Sasuke never has seen other people except for his family cry nor has he ever seen this kind of treatment towards a single child.

"I said go away!" The child turned his head to reveal a mask covered face.

"It's you!" Although the person was smaller than before Sasuke somehow knew that it was the exact same blond masked boy he had met before.

"S-Sasuke?! What are you doing here?!"

"What am I doing here?" Sasuke thought for a moment, he was at the park and he followed the fox boy here. The masked boy, he met the masked boy at the ball.

"Go away! You don't belong here! Leave! Disappear!"

"You can't just tell me to leave! Don't order me around!"

"Fine, you want me to get your mommy?"

"Don't you dare talk about my mother!"

As if out of no where Mrs. Uchiha appeared and slowly walked towards Sasuke who was shock from the sudden appearance. "Sasuke! It's time to leave!"

"M-mother?!"

The woman examined the area and noticed that there was another boy with Sasuke who's eyes were red obviously from crying.

"Have you been a bad boy, Sasuke?"

"Huh?"

"Did you make the boy cry?"

"What? No! I didn't!"

"Are you lying Sasuke?"

"No! I don't even know him!"

"Well, just because you don't know him doesn't mean you still can't bully him. There's many boys who get bully by people they don't know."

"I didn't do it!"

"It's okay he didn't do anything."

"Awwwwww, look at you your eyes are all red. Who made you cry?" the woman took out a handkerchief and began to wipe the blond's eyes while Sasuke was watching in irritation.

"I . . . I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I . . . I don't know. I just met them today."

"You don't know them? Surely, you have seen them before."

"I . . . don't "

* * *

**AN: Since I won't be continuing this you can look at my profile and see the whole story idea I had for this story if you're interested.**


End file.
